The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a connector.
The applicant developed a liquid crystal display device which includes a liquid crystal cell comprising a pair of baseplates of polymer films between which liquid crystal is enclosed, the baseplates each having a transparent electrode thereon; a connector for connecting the liquid crystal cell with an external circuit; and a pair of connecting electrodes for connecting a pair of contact electrodes formed inside the connector with the transparent electrodes of the liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal display device can be used at room temperature and at normal humidity without causing any problems. However, if such a device is placed in condition of high temperature and high humidity, moisture will enter a space formed by the pair of the connecting electrodes, so that an insulation between the connecting electrodes is deteriorated to increase a consumption of an electric current, a voltage applied across the transparent electrodes is dropped and a contrast is lowered. Further, in such a liquid crystal display device, the connecting electrodes are formed on inner surfaces of a pair of base plates of polymer films. Therefore, the connecting electrodes may contact with each other since the polymer films may be thermally deformed under the condition of high temperature and high humidity. Once such a undesirable situation occurs, the liquid crystal display device will not return to its normal state unless it is placed under a condition of room temperature and normal humidity for more than one day.
If the connector and the liquid crystal cell of the display device are placed close to each other to eliminate the space defined by the connecting electrodes in order to eliminate such drawbacks, the baseplates of the liquid crystal cell combined with each other by a sealing member may come off from the sealing member when electrodes of the external circuit are inserted into the connector.